Car Maker
The Car Editor, or Car Creator is a new feature in Need For Madness Multiplayer. Overview It is highly recommended that you read the tutorials for the Car Maker before using it, especially for beginners. It's really complicated! Good luck on doing that! Instead of putting down flat polygons to create the car, you must script each seperate part of the car. Therefore, some way to record data, or measure it, most conveniently on paper or a notepad, virtual or not, is recommended to get an aspect view of your current car. By the NFM tutorial, they say that the most recommended type of keeping data of your car is by drawing it on a piece of paper. Hint: Think three dimensionally, as you'll need it! Also, you will need to draw three dimensionally, such as drawing from the front, side, back, and top views. Your car can go into different categories, like a speed demon (like Formula 7 or Mighty Eight), or a waster (like EL KING or MASHEEN). You can choose your car's colour, shape and name. One of the coolest features on this car maker is you can copy/paste a car from Need For Madness and put it into the game. You could be able to change cars body completely. You can also specify which class your car could go into. (e.g. Class B&C) The car stats are kept fair so that one will not be able to include ALL of the stats up to maximum (For explanation: Maximum Top Speed, Acceleration, Handling, Stunts, Strength and Endurance) and they are also affected based on the class your car has been specified. There is a polygon limit of 210 pieces per car. )]] The editor is available for the new downloadable edition of Need for Madness (offline), and also for the existing downloadable Muiltplayer version for people with accounts. Everyone even who isn't registered could make their own cars but for anyone who isn't registered however, won't be able to share their own cars and play with them online, they will be only able to get that car's code and put it in their own Need For Madness 2 game. The Stat Points This is how much Points you can use it when your doing the stats.. Class C: 520 points Class B + C: 560 points Class B: 600 points Class A + B: 640 points Class A: 680 points The use of points effectively restricts overpowered cars, or high in all stats, and OP cars entering a starter car game, in other cases, online. Balancing your car can be difficult. A simple way to balance your car is to select High Rider's stats and make them Class A. Some other cars to make Class A are: Race Car Stats (Stats for racers) Formula 7 Kool Kat Drifter X Waster Stats Lead Oxide Wow Caninaro Sword of Justice EL KING M A S H E E N Dr Monstaa All-Round Stats Lead Oxide High Rider Kool Kat Tornado Shark Physics The editor allows you to control the overall physics of the car, further customizing it. Stats generally hidden from you are now available. These stats include grip, bounciness, turning, hand brakes, aerial control, visual damage, pushing, lifting, even engine sounds, and possibly more. NOTE THE FACT THAT PHYSICS WILL AFFECT YOUR STATS. Examples include lower arial control/speed increasing power save, higher grip and turning increasing acceleration, lower visual damage increasing total potential damage, etc. Tips and Tricks *It is well known that if you add gr(-18) to a piece, it will flash. *Adding gr(-15) would make a piece look 'broken' or 'damaged'. *Adding gr(1111111111) would make a piece like REALLY transparent. Release The Car Editor was finally released on the 6th of March. It was officially announced on the Need For Madness Facebook Group at around 11:00 that night. Immediately after it's post, many members have liked, commented, and shared feedback in mass amounts. The Publish option for the Car Maker was released on 11th April 2012. Since then, people have been starting to publish their own custom cars. Issues Though Omar Waly has realeased it, there are still some critisms, due to one of his notes that says that The Custom Cars will only be playable online in Need For Madness Multiplayer for '''registered players.''' Another issue with this is the coding limit before overcoding the stage is decreased serverly for test drives, and car statues will now cause errors to the stage. Yet another issue comes from the fact that what you input as the stats for your car within the car editor will come out very differently on the car select screen. Prior to the Publish option being released, unregistered users have been starting to ask for the passwords of registered users. Also, registered users have been publishing cars with overly sized wheels and wheels too close together to the centre, sometimes making them perhaps impossible to waste or hit them. With the 19/04/2012 update, this will restrict users from publishing cars with overly sized wheels and some errors. The Forum has been released quite recently. Many AIM fourmers and NFM Wiki members have been going on and to share their cars and experiences. Download Link to offline downloadable version. Category:Need For Madness Multiplayer Features